No One But You
by watch.your.mouth
Summary: Three part fic about Abby and Jimmy after they get rescued, cute and fluffy, if thats what you like, then please read!
1. Noone But You

**Hey Everyone **** I know its been a while, school's been crazy! So this fic just came into my head quickly as I was watching the finale again on DVD ( I LOVE the second meaning of Christmas ****) and I just kinda had to write some of it out before I lost it, and I hope you enjoy it! **** Also, just a quick shout out to Lilacc, the best fan I guess you could say anyone could ever ask for! **

There they were, on a boat to the mainland, going away from the place they had called home for their whole lives, with everyone they loved on it, dead…never to return again. They had nothing left, except each other and as they embraced onto everything they had to live for, they realized how much they really needed each other.

Abby looked at the burned and torn man beside her, and thought how lucky she was to have him here. Twice she had thought- no, she couldn't bring herself to the agony of thinking he was…gone, not again, not even for a second, to even remember about that time not long ago made her shudder and grasp onto him tighter then she had before. She looked over at him again tentatively it all the scabs, bruises and cuts he had on his face. They were all there because of her, **for **her. Then she thought about all the emotional pain he'd gone through over the past…seven years, again because of her. He never stopped loving her, even when all seemed to be lost, and when she came back…his best friend, his boat…his home, all gone because of her. Her eyes started watering from the thought of how much he truly sacrificed, all for her.

When Jimmy watched Abby, the only light left in his life, start to cry he felt his heart break in two, like the Titanic. Instantly, he grasped onto her as tightly as possible without hurting her, making sure she knew he was there for her for everything, and he would always be there. He tried to imagining what things must be like for her right now, what was going on in her mind, because she had a million things to think about. The fact that her father, who she hadn't seen or spoken to in 7 years, had been murdered and hung like her mother was, right before her eyes. Then to find out her best friend was behind it all, he was the monster who orchestrated everything to happen the way it did, except for his own death, which was probably the worst for Abby to think about. Jimmy quickly kissed her forehead tenderly, as he realized how unfair this all was to her.

The more they sat in the numbing stillness and quiet they had succumbed to, the more they thought, and the more they thought the more it hurt, they were both trying to feel each other's pain, and forget their own. When they'd think too much, they'd cling to each other more, and tighter, to try to relieve the pain they were both feeling.

Jimmy was, in Abby's eyes, trying to be the rock, trying to be there for her and more than that he was doing a hell of job at it, too. Still there was a question that lurked in Abby's mind, Who would be Jimmy's rock? She would try, but what if she failed? Or worse, what if trying made things worse? Her thoughts were temporarily interrupted by the revelation that they were about 5 minutes away from the mainland, and they would be met by the FBI, reporters and worse…Shea and Madison. Abby grasped onto Jimmy once more, now literally sitting on him and reading her signs of fear, he kissed her lips gently but with a certain strength about him, as if to reassure her that they'd make it through everything together.

When they were told to leave the small boat, Abby slowly got up from Jimmy, before he quickly exited and waited for her to follow, arm extended, like a true gentleman, even if he'd just been through hell. Abby half-smiled at his attempt at chivalry, seeing as he could barely stand up, let alone raise his arm 45 degrees and took his hand, and squeezed it, trying to give him a boost of energy, knowing it was feeble. However, it gave Jimmy a boost of confidence, in knowing that Abby had his back as thoroughly as he, hers.

Both Jimmy and Abby were pleasantly surprised to see only the ambulance and one FBI agent for protection waiting for them at the road by the docks. They still hadn't said a word to each other, but they didn't need to speak at the moment. There would be time for that later and they both knew it. Right now they were both thinking about how they were going to start talking, what they would say, what they would steer clear of talking about, and what needed to be said.

The ambulance ride was went any sound started coming out of their mouths, answers to medical questions about themselves and one another, some were more uncomfortable to answer and earner awkward glances between Abby and Jimmy, but the people attending to them were generally good about everything.

After they were taken to St. James Hospital and brought to their room (Jimmy had promptly fixed the mistake of being separated from Abby before it had happened) by their doctor, they collectively sighed in a mix of relief and pain, which was followed by a glance between the two, reaffirming their connectedness. Then, the silence was broken.

"Jimmy, before anything else I just want to thank you. For everything. And I have to apologize for everything I've caused." Abby said before her eyes welled up with tears. Jimmy quickly grabbed her into a tight yet tender hug, and kissed her head.

"Hey. Abby. Hold on for a minute. You don't have anything to be sorry about. Don't think for a single second that you've done anything wrong, okay? And I hope you know that you're always welcome. I'll always be here for you, no matter what, Abby." He whispered in her ear soothingly and reassuringly.

Once Abby had heard Jimmy say that, she knew she was going to be okay, there was a glimmer of hope she heard in his voice that slowly made a smile appear on her face, from almost nothing at all. As Jimmy kissed her, with the same soothing he'd used in talking to her, she knew he'd be with her, helping her through every step of this healing process.

When she pulled away from the kiss she looked into his beautiful eyes, seeing nothing but pure and untainted love. In his eyes, the world was almost better again. It was almost as though nothing over the past 7 years had happened. It was such a great feeling, after all the pain she'd gone through, for a moment to have a glimmer of what life could have been like if nothing had ever changed, it made her quickly and passionately crash her lips to his, in a moment of pleasurable panic. Jimmy matched the passion in her kiss as she slowly pushed him onto his hospital bed. As she started to tug at his shirt, he realized what she was trying to do, and despite dreaming about this for 8 years, Jimmy stopped her.

"Abby, wait…I don't think we should do this. Not yet…not here." He whispered breathlessly. The number of nights he'd stayed awake wishing she were there with him was a lot higher that he would have wanted to admit and in the back of his mind Shane's voice screamed at him for being such an idiot as to not take charge in this type of situation. But still, Jimmy couldn't take advantage of her, especially not now, when she needed him to be her emotional rock, not to mention some restful sleep too. And doing this, in this setting, this close after going through everything, was just not right. There would be a right time and place for it, Jimmy thought to himself, just not now, when they still had to get through so much more together.

"Why not?" Abby feebly asked, knowing his reasoning, and feeling a bit stupid for thinking he would have gone through with it, no questions asked.

"We'll get there, I promise, but we can't do this yet." He replied to her while he rubbed her arms and kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes, and was lost for words. She knew she wouldn't win in the argument and she didn't want to argue with the only person she loved, so she gave up and kissed his lips lightly.

"Fine, but you better keep your promise." She tried to joke as she got into her own bed and they stared at each other. For a few minutes they just looked into the other's eyes thinking about how they never thought they'd be there, with the other. Then they started talking about little things, and as time wore on their conversation got gradually deeper, and more focused on how they were going to live on, together.

Eventually Jimmy fell asleep, leaving Abby to think to her self about how blessed and lucky she was, to have Jimmy, her protector, friend, rock, and all she had left. He was sweet, funny, truly genuine, always giving and completely selfless, he'd always been a great person, and had grown into the most decent man and the best kind of person she'd ever known. He was also just slightly flawed, imperfect, and that's what made him better. As she watched him sleep, she thought about how she loved him, and how she wouldn't have him any other way.

The End.

**Well there you have it. Hope you liked it, and I'd love it if you could please review, and tell what you thought. **** Also, I'm trying to decide if I should leave this one as a one-shot or make it longer, if you've got any thoughts on that, again, just let me know with a review! **** Thank you, all! **

**~Love, Courtney 3 **


	2. Questions Answered

**Hey everyone! :)**** I'm glad people liked the first chapter and wanted me to continue, so im back again, with a second chapter! Seeing as I briefly mentioned the FBI and Shea, it didn't feel right not having a few more chapters elaborating on that a bit more, hope you like it!**

**And sorry for my very long absence, but final exams are the most evil thing on the planet! I'll be back with chapter 3 in about a week, so keep an eye out for that too. **

**And thanks to Lilacc! You are the biggest help in the world, so THANK YOU!! :) ****And to everyone else reviewed, its greatly appreciated, and it really helps me out a lot, so thank you! :)**** and PLEASE review! Its always nice to have more input on my work! :)**

Questions Answered

It had been a week since the rampage and as soon as they were discharged from the hospital, Jimmy and Abby were taken straight to FBI head quarters for questioning. There had been two officials who visited the hospital, but they hadn't been able to answer many questions. Jimmy tried his hardest to answer everything he could, but he simply didn't know everything about what happened, and he wasn't about to let a bunch of people blindly ask Abby questions that would make her go back to that time. Sure, they'd discussed it, with each other, but Jimmy knew that his conversations with her were completely different then people who didn't care about her, and who didn't understand her interrogating her. Lucky for them, Abby and Jimmy were to be talked to at headquarters together.

When they finally reached the large, grey, and honestly imposing looking building, they were met by Agent Hanson and Agent Perez, who smiled at them and walked them into their office.

"Welcome Miss Mills, Mr. Mance." Hanson said, nodding to both of them respectfully. Abby simply nodded back, and Jimmy, with the hand not being taken by Abby's, shook Hanson's hand, even though he felt really strange about being called 'Mr. Mance '. As they took their seats, Abby had a feeling this was going to be long and she was going to have to dig very deep to answer the questions that were no doubt coming, so she squeezed Jimmy's hand for support. Sensing her fear when he felt gentle pressure on his left hand, Jimmy squeezed the delicate hand, back, to let her know he was there.

"I'm very glad to see that both of you have recovered quite well." He acknowledged with a smile, "Now, I just have a few questions to ask you, to clear up some details. First, seeing as you two were the, um, last people to have communication with Henry Dunn, did he tell either of you anything about his reasons for, well, doing what he did?" he asked awkwardly, but both Jimmy and Abby appreciated that he trying the best he could to be delicate. Abby took in a deep breath before speaking up.

"It was me." She stated coldly. "It was all because he wanted me alone, on the island. Anything we thought we knew about him was all an act. So he could get away with everything he did, right under our noses…" Abby took in another breath, and Jimmy, knowing how hard saying even that was, started rubbing her arm consolingly.

"Did he say any more to either of you? Or about his intentions on the island, after he was, um, finished?" Hanson asked, knowing it was touchy but not fully understanding what the two lovers were really going through.

"He wanted to have a life, with me. His plan was to have me never find out about his rampage, and that I was his half-sister or that his father was the monster who killed my mom. But I did find out. He overlooked all of his lies finally not adding up, and Madison and Shea's escape." She breathed out, finding the tears in her eyes harder to hold back. "That's why he..." Jimmy knew she wouldn't be able to continue, so he looked at Abby, put his arm around her shoulders as she started sobbing into his shirt and took over and told Hanson what he knew.

"That's why he kept me alive. Shea and her daughter knew there was someone helping Wakefield, so I was his scapegoat. After making me sign the fake confession, he was gonna kill me, and in his mind he'd try to force Abby to accept what he did." Abby started to sob even more, to even think about having to let go of everyone and everything she loved, especially for that reason, was just more than she could bear.

"Um, that clears up many things, thank you both. There is just one more thing we need to ask, and then we won't bother you two anymore, alright?" Hanson said, sounding not completely sure about if it was a good idea or not. All Abby and Jimmy did, or really wanted to do, was nod.

"Seeing as John Wakefield had been killed by Henry Dunn, we need to ask who killed Mr. Dunn." Before Hanson was even finished asking the question, Jimmy braced himself for Abby's probable meltdown, and when it did happen, he kissed her head and looked her in the eyes. Jimmy knew answering this question would be hard for her, he didn't want her to answer, but to his surprise, she spoke, after around five minutes.

"I did," Her voice cracked. "He was coming at us, and Jimmy was really hurt. The boarding knife that he threw off the cliff was right beside me, so I followed my instincts; I had to protect Jimmy, and myself. So I…I did the only thing I could." She finished, not even thinking about what might happen because she told the truth. Jimmy, on the other hand, was honestly proud of her, for talking about the only thing they'd avoided in conversation, barely faltering.

"Well, Miss Mills, thank you, that was very brave of you to say. I'm happy to tell you that you're fully protected from prosecution, seeing as you were protecting someone else's life, as well as your own. I think we're done here, and I'd like to thank you both, for your cooperation today, and I'm very sorry for all your loss." Hanson said as he stood up. Jimmy and Abby then, slowly got up and walked into the hallway.

"That really was brave, Abby. I'm so proud of you." Jimmy said to her with a slight smile before kissing her head and then her lips softly. Abby smiled as much as she could, given the circumstances, at Jimmy, thinking about how lucky she was to have him there. She couldn't imagine doing any of this by herself; it would have torn her apart. Even thinking about it made her grab Jimmy's hand as tight as she could.

As they walked into the main lobby together, they were unexpectedly met by Shea and Madison.

"Abby! Jimmy! You're okay!" Madison yelled as she ran up and squeezed Abby, then Jimmy as tightly as she possibly could. Abby was happy to see Madison, but worried about what Shea was going to say to her; after all, the last time they saw each other, Shea was accusing Jimmy of helping…Abby didn't finish that thought.

"Abby, I'm so sorry, for everything, just…" Shea croaked apologetically as she hugged Abby and Jimmy. "And Jimmy, I really do owe you an apology! I didn't help anything by making everyone suspicious of you like that, and…I'm just sorry to both of you for everything." There was a tone of sincerity in her voice as she spoke, but something seemed broken.

As Shea started speaking to Jimmy about what happened more, Abby was overcome with sympathy for Shea. Over the course of four days, she'd lost her father, husband, and sister, not to mention finding out in the middle of all of this that her husband had been cheating on her with her stepmother. Then, as Madison started talking to Abby, she started to feel extremely bad for Madison too. She didn't know how long she was sitting there with Madison, trying not to cry, but before things got too out of hand for her, Jimmy turned to Abby and kissed her forehead.

"Abby? Shea wants us to stay with her for a little while, but I'll let you chose. You don't have to." He told her, with a little concern for her. He didn't know if going to stay with Shea was a good idea or not. On the one hand, it would certainly be bigger than going back to Abby's place in L.A, but on the other hand, something about staying with the other two people from the wedding party didn't seem like the best of ideas. So after a moment of thinking, when Abby graciously turned Shea's offer down, Jimmy wasn't at all surprised or upset.

"Well, if you need anything, anything at all call me okay?" Shea said to both of them as they were about to part ways.

"That's very generous of you, Shea, thanks." Jimmy said as she and Madison hugged them both good-bye and left the building. While they waited for their cab to bring them to their hotel, Jimmy and Abby sat together in a comfortable silence and played with each other's hands, enjoying the quiet moment they currently had together.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it but either way tell me what you think please. :)**** Love you all!**

**~Courtney**


	3. Of Food Fights and Heart to Hearts

**Hey Guys! So I'm back at this again and I know this took forever, so I hope your waiting wasn't in vain! I'm also VERY sorry I'm so bad at updating! My life knows no bounds to busyness! Finally, a quick thanks to Lilacc, webuiltthepyramids, and Carolyn for giving me such wonderful reviews, they really did help me out! I really do appreciate it! **** Thanks for reading! **

Of Food Fights and Heart to Hearts

Perfect. That's the only word Jimmy could think of to describe the moment. He had just woken up next to a peacefully sleeping Abby. He didn't care that they were packed into Abby's tiny living quarters with not many things do to do, or places to go. And even though, deep down, he knew that his life would never be normal again, but he'd make it work, he'd do it for Abby. Right now, right here, all he could think about was how serene his beautiful Abby looked in sleep and how much he truly loved her. Sitting there, waiting for her to wake up was the perfect bliss he'd want to start every day of the rest of his life with. That was one of the more promising aspects about moving in with Abby. As her eyes started to open, Jimmy's smile widened. Even though they still had a lot of healing to do, he knew there was hope, and it was moments like this that made the crying and pain somehow worth it.

It warmed Abby's heart to its very core, to start her day off, by seeing Jimmy smiling lovingly at her. And for the very first time in what seemed like forever, Abby actually **smiled **back at him. This was the first time for such a long time she'd ever been so, happy, without feeling guilty. She knew deep down that she was guilty for so much, but seeing Jimmy as happy as he was, made Abby feel better, and eased the sting from everything. Looking into Jimmy's eyes, she knew that somehow, they'd get through this, together.

"Good morning, Sunshine" Jimmy said to Abby, softly, as he caressed her cheek. The way the light shined in from the window in the room really did make her look like Jimmy's personal sun, which she was. "What do you want for breakfast? I'll make anything you want."

"Good morning, Jimmy. But you really don't have to do that, I don't mind cooking." She replied as she sat up. She knew he was trying to be helpful, but he'd done so much for her already, like cleaning and cooking. But he wasn't her slave. She wouldn't let him do anymore without her help. She couldn't. It just simply wasn't fair to him.

"No, no, Abby. I want to. But if you really want to, we could cook together. That actually might even be better than my original plan." He said with a warm smile that he knew very well would get Abby to go along with what he had in mind.

"I like the sound of that." She said, genuinely "And I hope you weren't too attached to that plan of yours, because it's not getting you very far, today." She finished, looking at Jimmy playfully.

"Oh, don't you worry about my plan, it can wait." He said, giving Abby all the flirtation she was giving him. And honestly, he couldn't wait for cooking with her, especially if they kept this playful and more importantly, **happy** mood going.

"Oh, I see, well, it better, because right now I want to be in my kitchen, cooking with my boyfriend." She said as she leaned in to him, seductively for a kiss, that she then quickly turned away from, and jumped out of bed, giggling.

Jimmy had no idea what had gotten into her, but whatever it was, this was the happiest he had seen Abby in…years. But he wouldn't think about the pain, there was too much good in the current moment to think about anything negatively. As he followed Abby into the kitchen, he found him self beaming about the way she referred to him as her "boyfriend", words that run in his ears merrily. It had been over a month since they'd got back together, yet it still felt so special to him, just to be able to be with her.

As Abby looked at the food they had readily available, she couldn't help but smile to herself, as she imagined waking up like this every morning, and making food with Jimmy. "I think we could make pancakes, and that's about it." She said with a big smile on her face. She knew pancakes had been his favourite breakfast food, sided with a sizeable amount of maple syrup and whipped cream. Little did Jimmy know, that was how Abby always took her pancakes, and it was one of the many things Abby did in L.A. to feel close to him.

"Ah, you know my weakness, Abby Mills." He laughed as he got everything they needed ready for mixing from the cupboards. Once Abby had everything from the refrigerator, they paused, standing side by side looking at the counter.

"Well Mance, let's get to work." She said as she flicked a little flour in his face.

"Oh, I see how it is! Well, in that case…" And Abby's face was now ghostly, with flour as she stood stunned, thinking about how she would attack next.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" She said as she quickly grabbed the bottle of syrup, while jumping into her fighting stance.

"Will I really? Cause right now, I'm enjoying this!" He replied, wielding the can of whipped cream, as his defense.

But as soon as the words came out of Jimmy's mouth, a big squirt of syrup flew at him, hitting his face like a bull's eye. For a moment, he pondered what he could possibly do with the whipped cream, figuring out that they weren't going to actually end up making this breakfast. Finally, seeing his best option, he shook the can rapidly and threw it on the ground, close, but not too close, to Abby's feet. Before she realized what was going to happen, she looked at the can, only for it to explode like a grenade, dousing Abby in the white, fluffy substance.

"Well, I guess you won, seeing as we no longer have any whipped cream, or too much syrup." Abby said, in a pretend disappointed tone, as she stepped closer to him. Seeing an opportunity in their current state, she thought quickly. "But I think we have to clean up, first." Judging by the look on Jimmy's face, she knew that he got the message.

His fascination in how Abby could have been yelling at him yesterday, screaming terrible things about herself, yet 24 hours later she was like this, flirty, playful and happy, just kept growing as she smiled seductively at him and whipped the syrup off his face with her finger, then licking it slowly. Thinking that it might be helpful if he went along with her mood, but didn't take things too far, a feat much more easily said than done, he let her continue until all the syrup was off of his face. Then he softly kissed her lips, however she quickly carried the feeling of the kiss from tender to intense, and passionate.

He knew what she wanted, and he wasn't giving in that easily; it was far too early for that. But the more Jimmy tried to resist her, the harder a task it became. At this point Abby was trying to drag Jimmy back to their bedroom, so he finally, however reluctant as he was, pulled away.

"Don't you want this?" Abby asked, seeming almost in pain from Jimmy's sudden actions.

"Yes, Abby, I do want this, eventually. But I want to be sure we're both ready for it," He replied, trying to show her that he was doing this because of how much he loved her. Knowing he needed to do more, he sat down on their messy bed and welcomingly motioned for her to sit beside him.

"But Jimmy, I think I'm ready now." She childishly insisted.

"Listen Abby, I don't want this to be when you think you're ready for it; I want you to be absolutely positive. I'll do anything you ask, so if you really do want this, right now, we can, but I just think this is just too big of a step to take in our relationship to not think about it first. I love you more than anything in the world, Abby. You mean everything to me, never forget that, okay?" He said, meaning every last word of it, finishing with a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay… I guess you're right. Maybe waiting a little longer is the right thing. But Jimmy, we've both waited so long to just be together, I thought it was what you wanted." She slowly said, trying to get on his wave length of thinking.

"That's exactly my point, Abby. We waited so long to just be back with each other, and that made being together now even more special. If we build on everything else first, don't you think it'll be much more special? As I said before though, I'll go along with it, if that's what you really want." He said, being as sensitive as he could, while still trying to retain his point.

"So that's why I love you so much." She laughed a little through the small amount of tears that had started to well up in her eyes. "You know, I think you're right. I think I just wanted to do this to make us closer, but now that you're giving me a voice of reason, it wouldn't be healthy. Thank you so much, for everything," Abby continued, as Jimmy opened his mouth to speak. "I'm serious, you've put up with so much for me, and I haven't said thank you to you and you deserve way more than that, so I'm fixing my mistake now." She finished, and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome, Abby, but you don't need to say thank you. I don't mind, because for all the harder stuff we have to go through, there are also a lot of things that make it all worth it." He said, while he took her hand. "You know that we're getting better though, right? I mean look at us, we just had a food fight! " He said with an encouraging smile as he squeezed her hand.

"I guess we are getting better. When I woke up this morning, I felt almost like before, but it was different, you were here this time… Anyways, I'm still hungry because our only accomplishment was, well," she motioned to the remaining syrup and whipped cream covering them, "all of this." She said with a light laugh.

Jimmy chuckled softly and stood up. "Well, I think we should clean up and get some food. Where do you want to go?"

"We could order some food, and have it delivered, so we don't have to clean up yet. Do you honestly feel like cleaning up and showering, right now? That's not as fun." She said, playfully. Jimmy knew she was getting back into the playful kind of mood she had been in earlier that morning, so he agreed with her, and they ate together, on the bed, seeing as there was nowhere else to go, and played a silly game of truth or dare.

After they were done eating, they laid down beside each other and talked about everything and anything that came up. Being there, with the love of her life ensured Abby, that through whatever came, Jimmy would be there for her, caring for her, protecting her, loving her…forever, and she made a vow to herself, that she would do the same. As Jimmy looked to his right, and saw his soul mate smiling back at him, he knew that every second of every minute of every hour of every day, he'd think about her smile, and remember his reason for living.

**WOW! That took forever to write, so I hope you liked it. Either way though, I'd like to know, so review? THANK YOU! :D**


End file.
